


Life with Sherlock Holmes, or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Just Put Up With His Antics

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, John being awkward and adorable and annoyed, John likes romantic comedies, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson, post Reichenbach if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=118364447#t118423071">LJ Kink Meme fill</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> - John makes a confession of his adoration on the blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Sherlock Holmes, or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Just Put Up With His Antics

**Author's Note:**

> So in Friends, it emerges that Chandler's favourite film is _Miss Congeniality_. I decided that John has a similar love of romantic comedies. I have no basis for this, I just think it's funny.

7th July - 11:08

**Life with Sherlock Holmes, or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Just Put Up With His Antics**

 

“I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

That’s a verbatim quote from old lanky legs himself. First day we met, before I’d even learned his name.

“Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end,” is rather hilarious, I like to reminisce about it when he won’t. bloody. shut. up.

But my favourite part of this whole interchange? “Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

The worst? THE WORST? If only, my friends. If only. I could list the ways in which this statement is incorrect. But I won’t, that’s just petty. But just so you know, none of you who know me can borrow any DVD I own because A CERTAIN SOMEBODY managed to DESTROY THEM ALL. Even my favourite. Both copies.

Hopefully we’ll get a case soon. Lestrade, if you’re reading this, do something, please. You know what he’s like when he’s bored.

 

**3 comments**

**  
**

I would never have placed you as a fan of Julia Stiles, John. You continue to astound me.  
 **Sherlock Holmes** 7 July 11:10

lANKY LEGS, LOLOL. hE SO IS!!  
 **Harry Watson** 7 July 11:45

Make sure he doesn’t damage any more wallpaper in his boredom, won’t you John? There’s a good boy.  
 **Mrs Hudson** 7 July 14:12

 

 

 

 

7th July - 14:00

**10 Things I Hate About You**

 

Petty? I don’t care. You’re getting the list. He is driving me bleeding crazy here. I’ve sent him out to go and buy milk. No doubt he’ll come back with battery acid and bananas, but at least I get a bit of peace.

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive the car. I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your ~~big dumb combat boots~~ daft designer suits, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you.  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

 

**8 comments**

  
Showing your cards a bit there, mate. Good on you.  
 **Mike Stamford** 7 July 14:02

  
I know how you feel John. He’s impossible and brilliant, isn’t he?  
 **Molly Hooper** 7 July 14:12

  
Oh, you boys. You’re good for him. Bless your heart, John. I’ll bring you up some biscuits.  
 **Mrs Hudson** 7 July 14:13

  
wHAT’S MUM GONNA SAY LOL  
 **Harry Watson** 7 July 14:20

  
Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?  
 **MH** 7 July 14:20

  
I got distracted in Tesco; I missed the blog update alert email. I have milk. I have bananas. No battery acid, they don’t stock that.  
 **Sherlock Holmes** 7 July 15:30

  
Special Edition was £11.00 in HMV if you will accept a replacement as a ham-fisted apology. Oh, I also bought ham. And jam. For you. Your favourite.  
 **Sherlock Holmes** 7 July 15:30

  
And piss off, Mycroft.  
 **Sherlock Holmes** 7 July 15:30


End file.
